Akame vs Tyrian
Akame vs Tyrian is Peep4Life's two hundred and fifteenth DBX! Description Season 15 Episode 5! Akame ga Kill vs RWBY! One nick on the arm, and you're flooded with toxic. Will Salem's eccentric follower defeat the Night Raid member? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED ''' '''DBX Fight A faction called Night Raid had caught the attention of Salem; they had apparently learned of the relics and were now interested in aligning themselves with Ozpin to help slay Salem once and for all. That was something she simply couldn't allow to go unpunished. Her assets had managed to lure the one called Akame to a village on her own, where she would deploy Tyrian to assassinate her. The faunus rushed towards Akame's location with a giddy giggle, as he leapt over a stone wall and landed before the Night Raid member. Akame immediately drew, sensing she was under attack. Tyrian laughed at the sight of his task. "You sided with Ozpin after all. I'm going to enjoy this..." Here we go! ''' "Don't get ahead of yourself." Akame sternly warned, as she lunged at Tyrian. She clashed blades with the scorpion a few times, before looking to deliver a swift kick to the stomach. Tyrian sprang up and bounced off a wall, smashing his blades into Akame's guard. There was a brief test of strength as the two pressed into the other's guard but it was Akame who managed to undo the deadlock. She slipped beneath Tyrian and kicked him in the knee, looking to at least slow down the unorthodox movements of the scorpion. Tyrian was fast though, and turned most of his body around, delivering what replicated a helicopter kick to Akame's chest. He then nailed her with a vertical dropkick, slamming her into a stone wall. The structure crumbled from the force of impact, but Akame needed to recover fast so she could repel Tyrian's onslaught. The clattering of metal on metal permeated the area and seemed to not want to die down. Even as Akame pushed on, Tyrian was still able to block the majority of the strikes. That was until Akame kicked a chunk of debris into Tyrian's face, stunning him. She then drew a cut across his stomach sheathing her blade before going about her way. But much to Akame's shock, she still heard Tyrian laughing behind her. "Impossible." Akame said, turning around. Tyrian barely controlled his laughter. "You've never fought someone like me, have you girl?" he then threw off his coat, revealing his faunus features and his aura where his fatal cut should have been. Tyrian then sprang from his tail at Akame, jabbing her several times with his blades before delivering a kick to the chest. As Akame skidded across the floor, Tyrian opened fire. The Night Raid member was subject to a massive beat down of bullets, but she was able to survive. Just to catch her bearings, Akame leapt into one of the abandoned houses of the village and hid away from Tyrian. The faunus cackled, leaping on to the roof of the building and clawing away at it. He then leapt in towards Akame, who was ready to engage. The pair were locked blade to blades, which Akame looked to win with a low kick. Tyrian smirked as his tail shot out and grabbed the ankle. He then rushed through the wall with Akame in tow, smashing her against whatever structure he could find. He wrapped up the combination by unceremoniously dumping Akame into the side of a stone fountain. Akame rose up, ducking a dropkick from Tyrian and kicking him in the spine. She then delivered more slashes to the faunus but again, his aura withstood, although evidently more challenged. Tyrian snarled as he lunged back, elbowing Akame in the face and then slashing her across the face. Tyrian's tail shot out, and his eyes turned a dead giveaway purple. Akame rolled backwards, barely averting disaster. She then hammered her blade against the tail, but it proved to be just as capable of defending Tyrian as any blade or gun was. Akame jumped up, which allowed Tyrian to go on his back, kick her back up, and shoot at her. The rapid fire weapon kept Akame suspended in the air, until Tyrian decided he was letting her drop. As she came down, Tyrian raised his boot. There was no real way around it, and Akame took the kick head on. The impact was brutal, and left Akame's face marked but this only fuelled her will to continue the battle. "We've known of you all along, Night Raid." Tyrian hissed. "The only thing I don't know yet, is which of your friends do I hunt after I kill you?" he then tried to slice across Akame's gut, but she raised her sword to block. As the faunus tried a punch with his free hand, Akame weaved her head to a side, and then punched Tyrian right in the inside of the elbow. "To challenge me. To take my life, that's one thing." She then raised her sword, and cut herself on the arm which let her Trump Card take over. "But I cannot let you harm my friends. This sword contains every soul I ever slayed..." she then stared into Tyrian's eyes. "Are you prepared to join them?" Akame then lunged at Tyrian, blasting into his guard with all her might. As tough as Tyrian was, he was starting to falter. He desperately ducked, and scampered around Akame in a very scorpion fashion. He maintained his suppression with his guns, but was eager to drive his tail deep into Akame's chest. Akame blocked the tail, smashing the handle of the blade into Tyrian's jaw and then slashing him multiple times in the chest. Tyrian staggered backwards; his aura couldn't deal with this much longer. He needed to end Akame now! Furiously, he ripped up a part of debris and kicked it at Akame, who slashed through it with ease. He then slashed up Akame's arm, which should have made her relinquish her weapon. She simply swapped arms. In a last ditch effort, Tyrian's eyes turned purple as his tail shot out for Akame's chest. At the same time, Akame stabbed at Tyrian. Both connected, as their poisons flooded each other's systems. Unfortunately for Tyrian, there was nothing that could save him from the poisonous curse. He immediately succumbed to the curse, his heart stopped as he clutched the stab wound. He collapsed on the ground, lifeless. Akame collapsed too, held up only by her planted blade. Thankfully, Leone and the others were arriving on scene. While she didn't look it right now, she was the victor. '''DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Akame!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Sword Fight Category:Gun vs sword fights Category:Strength themed battles Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:Blade vs Sword fight Category:RWBY vs Akame Ga Kill! themed DBXs Category:'Web Show vs Anime/Manga' themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Poison Duel